1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the structure of a gift box with amazing effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gift is something given to show friendship, affection, support . . . etc and the most common gifts are flower and greeting cards. However, such gifts are static in condition and do not provide video and audio effects thereby making it difficult to attract the receiver. Hence, it has been proposed to give a music box as a gift, but the music box can produce only one tune when the box is opened hence making it dull and monotonous.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of gift box with amazing effects thereby obviating and mitigating the above-mentioned drawbacks.